The Lions-Williamson Synthesis will be applied to the preparation of a 3,5-dialkyl indolizidine. This compound has been isolated (J. Daly) from the skin of the frog Dendrobates histrionicus. Insufficient material is available from that source for a thorough structure proof and for biological testing, necessitating a synthesis. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables, or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.